


Guns and Roses

by PrinceJunhees



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Drugs, Guns, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, childish sehyoon, sassy byeongkwan, sehyoon is a cool mafia leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJunhees/pseuds/PrinceJunhees
Summary: The last ten years of his life has been torture, after the death of his fatherhis life went spiraling down.Before his fathers death he gets a special card that couldchange everything.





	Guns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is my first fanfic so please be kind with me and criticism would be appreciated to make this story better. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

It's been ten years since the death of his father. He had to endure ten years of pure hell. He had to find any and every small job just to get food in his stomach. He was so desperate that he almost entered the red light district.He went against it after hearing rumors about getting tortured, raped, or even worse; killed. He wanted to keep the promise he made for his dad--to stay alive.

_While his father was on his death bed he had given the younger a golden card with an dragon and Chinese characters written on it._

_"I want you, with this card to go to Mr.songs bank and hand it to one of his employees on your 23rd birthday."_

_"Why can't I just do it now?''_

_"When the time comes you'll know."_

_"But da-"_

_"Don't "but dad" me,'' Byeongkwan just sat there pouting while his dad was laughing at his stubbornness. They talked for hours and hours until his father forced him to go to bed._

_"Goodnight dad, see you in the morning," he knew very well that his father wasn't going to make it tonight. Day by day his body slowly gets weaker and thinner, his breathe intake sounds forced as if there is pressure on his chest._

_"Goodnight son, and I'm sorry," he said with a strained voice._

_"Why are you sorry for?" He said in a quite voice._

_"I'm sorry that I have to go like this, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give the education you needed and deserved. I'm sorry you weren't able to eat good food and lastly I'm sorry for how much you are going to go through when I'm gone." Byeongkwan had silent tears coming down his face and so he found it difficult to talk, but he did anyways._

_"No don't say that, at least you tried your best to provide for me--without you I could have been dead by now, and education--at least I have the basics of math and reading. I appreciate everything you've done for me and I love you for that." He said while chocking on a sob._

_"I love you Byeong, so much I wish I could have provided you the world."_

_"I love you too dad--so much," he said with a small sad smile._

_"And son," he breathed out. Byeongkwan looked at him with the most heart breaking eyes._

_'' Yes?"  He chocked out._

_"Happy birthday," he said whilst smiling._

_Byeongkwan ran to him to give him a bone crushing hug, "Thank you for everything."_

_"No thank you for being the best son I had."_

_With that his eyes started closing slowly, his breathing became shallow, his entire body was slowly shutting down on him but he was fighting it to say one last thing._

_"I promise as you get older everything will get better." He said with a fond smile before leaving this planet forever._

_That night Byeongkwan spent his time crying and crying wishing for death to take him as well--it hurts so bad to see the only person you could call family perish from this evil and lonely world, leaving him here to face it all._

_Fate is on his side he has to keep the promise he made with his dad, he personally wanted to know what this special card could do._

 

 

At this very moment all Byeong wants right now is for death to come and take him. Both of his legs and arms were bounded to a chair making it impossible for him to move or escape. He had two males standing in front of him with very cold expressions.They were both fit and pretty handsome but Byeong did not have any attraction towards them.

"Boss really has good taste in men," the blonde haired man who Byeong had come to know as Jungsoo and the red haired man as Seokmin.

 _"_ Such a pretty face, to bad it's going to be littered the blue and red." Jungsoo said while smirking.

"Don't bang him up too bad, boss still has to put him for sale."

"Don't worry-" he said while kicking the chair making Byeong fall on his right side.

He let out a pained groan, "What the fuck."

"Oh, it speaks." Seokmin tilts Byeongkwan's face up so he can clearly see his face.

"Look, you may have a pretty face but I won't hesitate to beat you into a pulp."

Before he could say anything he felt searing pain on his right cheek.

He wanted to scream out but he wasn't going to let them know that he was weak.

He feels another blow to left then back to the right then it moves to his abdomen and starts all over again, like a cycle.

The pain gets to much, he blacks out.

 

_He made it. He finally reached the finish line. He wonders if his father is smiling down at him. It was his twenty-third birthday also his fathers tenth anniversary._

_There was nothing for him to celebrate because on this exact day his father died. He still remembers about the card his father gave him; how could he forget something that is deemed to change his life forever?_

_He had it tucked under the bed for this exact day._

_He pulls out a black box that contained the card. He stared at the small card on his hand knowing this small thing could change his entire life._

_A loud knock pulled him out of his day dream and he comes rushing to the door only to be faced with a construction worker._

_"Hey kid you need to leave." He looked at the man with utter confusion._

_"W-Why there's someone who's living here."_

_The man looked at him with irritation, "You either leave or get killed while we demolish the house."_

_He wanted to cry on spot but sucked it up, " O-Ok, let me get something real quick."_

_He dashed towards his room collecting the card and a hoodie. He let out a sigh, all of the memories he had here was going to be gone. This was the only last thing that reminded him of his father. The house also contained his fathers ashes but he couldn't take it. Even if he did it would too much for him to handle._

_He won't ever forget this house._

_Once he reaches the bank he walks up to the counter and hands the card to the women. The women looks up with a shocked and slightly scared expression. She hesitantly took the card and went to the back room. He stood there for a second with confusion," Why did she look so scared for," he thought._

_She came back out with a man who he assumed was Mr. Song._

_"Wow, I didn't think you'd survive after all these years." He doesn't know if he should be offended or take that as compliment so he just shakes his head with a small smile._

_"Alright kid, follow me." They walk down a long hallway in silence before stopping at a door._

_Mr. Song pulls out a key and hands it to Byeongkwan, "It's locker number 203."_

_Mr. Song opens the door and slightly pushes him inside, he pats him on the back and gives him a little squeeze before leaving._

_He walks slowly toward the locker and with each walking step he's closer to having a break down._

_When he reaches the locker he was practically shaking. He opens it and pulls out two envelopes. He feels them and decides to open the one with the letter. He opens it and takes a big shaky inhale before reading it._

_" **Happy 23rd birthday. If you are reading this it means you've made it. I'm sorry you had to endure so much pain throughout the years I wasn't here with you. After this you will never be alone. This letter is to tell you that you are getting married. He is one of my good friend's son. I promise he's attractive even though I do not know now as I am dead but he was a handsome young man when I saw him. Now I want you to stop reading here and open up the other envelope.**_

_He momentarily blanks out soaking in all of the new information he had just learned. Taking in all of this information makes his heart pound. He picks up the second envelope, rips it open and gasps._ _This was the most beautiful ring he's ever laid eyes on, it's a grey banned ring topped with grey and rose gold colored flowers. There was a black skull with a shining diamond at the top bringing it all together._

_He slips the ring on his finger and it looked absolutely stunning._

_He resumes reading, " **Nice ring ain't it. This ring symbolizes that you are now married to the most powerful man in South Korea-"**   the ringing sound of gunshots shoots through the air making him shake, the door is constantly banged on but he continues to read the last sentence._

_" **From this day forward you will be bounded to Kim Sehyoon."**_

_He chokes on a sob while re-reading the same line over and over again. He tries to take all of his things but is pulled into a head lock with a gun pressed to his head._

_"P-Please don't kill me," he sobs once more._

_He could feel the culprit shake from laughter, "Don't worry princess, we have no intentions of killing you."_

_A cloth is wrapped around his nose making it hard for him to breathe, but the substance that's on this cloth makes_   _his_ _vision hazy. Each breathe he takes the darker his world goes._

 

He groans when he feels cold liquid being put on his body. "What the hell?"

"Watch your mouth princess." Seokmin says.

He hisses at the stinging pain on his face. It hurts, everything hurts. He wants to leave but it's next to impossible. What would have happened if he hid himself? Maybe he wouldn't be in this situation, maybe he could have just found this man, just maybe. A moan makes him snap his head so fast he could get a whiplash. Right in front of him, Seokmin and Jungsoo were fucking. Bile forces its way up his throat but he pushes it down. Closing his eyes he wishes he could force the noises out of his poor ears. The moans and wet noises made him shiver in disgust.

"Oh fuck," Jungsoo moans, "Go deeper."

"You like that right, you like when I go rough on you, huh?" The wet slaps getting louder by the second.

"Ah yes treat me like your w-"

One gun shot.

"Shit!"

Two gun shots.

"Pull the fuck out, otherwise we die!"

Three gun shots.

"Hold on just a little longer."

The door bangs open, two shots go flying out. The noise stills. Byeongkwan looks up and he swears he wish he hadn't. There stands a very handsome man in a black suit standing with a gun pointed at the two now deceased bodies. Blood splattered across his face but he doesn't seem to mind. The strong dominant aura around him made Byeongkwan shrink in fear. He dared look to his right and saw the two bodies lifeless staring dead at him.

Tears stream down his face, he would never be able to get those eyes out of his head. They held no life, soulless staring directly at him.

He heard foot steps coming toward his way he kept his eyes shut maybe even squeezing them a bit, "Open your eyes love." The voice was a bit deep slightly husky. He opened his eyes looked directly at he said man gasping slightly, the most beautiful human being he's ever seen. His eyes cold but jawline so sharp it could cut through paper, his hair put back reveling his forehead and strong eyebrows his nose a bit crooked but you could barely tell with a sight like that he could have bitches on the floor for him in seconds.

Before registering anything he's already being lifted bridal style out of the room. He thrashes around wanting to get out of his hold, "L-Let go of me! Y-You're a monster!" He continues to walk. "W-Who are you!" 

"You're husband," he said voice void of any emotion.

Byeongkwan chokes up, "N-No I cant be married to a murderer! You're a monster!"

In a split second the wind was knocked right out of him, he was slammed against a wall, mind slightly hazy but he could register everything. 

"I, for one am not a monster; a murderer yes but a monster? No. I simply kill people who are criminals and have committed unforgettable crimes. They for one kidnapped you when they knew the consequences of being in the way of the most powerful man in Korea. So I just had to handle business. Got that darling?" He smiled a 100 mega watt smile.

He nods his head.

"Good, now when we walk through here I want you to cover your head in my neck as you will see a whole bunch of blood. I don't think you would want to see that."

 He did just that but that won't stop him from smelling the metallic scent of blood. He surely doesn't have hemophobia but the smell of it made him want to puke.

Then they finally reached outside, the fresh air taking away the horrid scent right away. He takes a deep breathe and exhale.

"I see you enjoy the fresh air." He chuckles.

"I don't think I would want to enjoy the smell of blood." He speaks confidently even after having the wind knocked right out of him.

"You have a point."

They reach a car and all Byeongkwan has to say is "wow". It was a black Bentley, nice and very shiny. When he would roam the streets he would always admire the nice cars wishing he could also live the rich life, not having to worry about food, clothes, or education. He wished he could be laid back and not have to worry about anything at all. But of course that never happened. Who knows maybe this new life could be a drastic change for him, just maybe he could be laid back and not have to worry about anything in life. Just maybe.

They reach the car and get inside. There was two men in the front seats wearing something similar to Sehyoon. Their faces also void of emotion but very handsome indeed.

"These are my two childhood friends also my best men, I trust them with my life. Jun and Donghun."

"Hello, young master," They say in unison.

Byeongkwan flushes, "J-Just call me Byeongkwan."

They say nothing but just a simple nod of the head.

"Alright, drop the act." He childishly says.

They both breathe out a heavy sigh, "God, I don't know how much longer I could've kept that face."

"Seriously, that was difficult."

Sehyoon chuckles, "Shut up and drive."

He gets a smack on the head, "Yah, you may be my boss but I'm still your hyung." Donghun grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just drive its a long way. And you should sleep since it's a long drive."

Byeongkwan merely nodded his head getting a bit comfortable for the long ride that's ahead of him. He had an eventful day, he just wants to forget everything that had happened today. He had a bit of an dramatic day so sleeping it away in dreamland would surely help him. 


End file.
